Love and War and Love and War
"Love and War and Love And War" was the tenth episode of the second season of South of Nowhere that aired on December 8, 2006 on the teen drama channel, The-N. Plot overview Arthur looks for a way to bring his shattered family back together, so Glen suggests a time-tested way for healing emotional wounds: an all out paintball war! With Spencer caught on the family battlefield, Ashley spends more time with Aiden. He's still "just friends" with Kyla, thanks to Madison, who's about to take a full-on karma smackdown. Plot This episode begins with a recap of previous episode. These include the scene in which Paula dragged Ashley by her hair from Spencer's room after the pair were caught in an intimate moment, Ashley proposal to Spencerthat they run away and the scene in the which the two girls are confronted at the deserted diner by a real creep and then later are rescued by Spencer's father. The real episode however begins with Arthur taking his family to sit downon the sofa, telling them all to turn off their phones and not text. The front doorbell then rings and it is Spencer who answers it, only to find Ashley who tells her she had left her cell in her car. Arthur invites Ashley to join the rest of the family but as ever, Paula is reluctant and a little put off. Spencer states it is family night in the Carlin household and Ashley seems a little put off by the fact she may or may not be intruding. Paula and Arthur reassure her it's fine, though Paula doesn't sound too convincing. Ashley asks what they are watching and when told blurts out the ending. Glen goes to leave, now knowing the way the horror finishes but Paula tells him to sit back down and insists it isn't ruined. However, she then suggests they play a game of charades. Glen states he may have a better idea in the form of paintball. The phrase Ashley says after this is rather funny. Spencer seems to think it's a great idea because she can kick Glen's butt. It then arises that Spencer and Paula have a mother and daughter event planned and Paula invites Ashley but she politely declines, saying it's something they should only do together. Glen keeps insisting on paintball, saying Madison would be great target practice. Ashley then agrees and Glen calls the role of Captain. The two then share a hi-5. The next scene is Ashley and Spencer walking together toward the Carlin front door and Ashley apologises for ruining the family night but Spencer tells her to not worry about it. The two then discuss as Ashley seems a little odd and Spencer asks if she doesn't like the fact Paula is trying to like her. Ashley disagrees and says she thinks it's great. It then comes back to the fact Ashley's mother isn't there for her and doesn't care for her like Paula does for Spencer. Spencer then tells her she understand she feels bad but this time it isn't about her and her mum and instead she's glad that her own mum is trying. Spencer insists Paula is trying for them and Ashley asks if she really believes that, to which Spencer replies she really does. Ashley then gives a simple okay and leaves. Back at the Davies household Kyla and Aiden are discussing a movie they had just been to see. Kyla invites Aiden inside and Aiden tells her it isn't a good idea as they are just friends. Aiden's phone then rings and it's a text from the Carlin's about their paintball trip. Aiden has been invited and has the availability to take someone with him. He invites Kyla, saying she'll have a chance to take out her anger on Ashley. We then flick briefly to Ashley who is sat in her car, texting. We assume she has sent the text as moments later the scene flicks back to Aiden who looks at his phone once more. It is asking him where he is as well as a place to meet. Aiden then agrees on the day with Kyla who states she doesn't like guns then watches Aiden leave. Arthur is in the kitchen and Paula comes in with the kids orders. Arthur congratulates her on her effort with Ashley as Spencer looked so happy. He then leaves with the bowls of ice cream he was preparing. We then skip to the night club: Gray. Ashley is there and Aiden has come after she sent him the text to meet her there. He asks her where the party is to which she says, right here. He asks if something is up with Spencer and she replies that she hung out with the Carlin family earlier and she feels like Spencer's little gay science experiment and she doesn't know what will happen when the experiment ends. She's worried she's getting closer to her family and therefore furthur away from her. Aiden says Spencer doesn't see it as a choice and suggests Ashley is jealous of Spencer's family life. Ashley then tells him he is her family. Spencer is sat at the table with a book when Paula enters and asks if she's okay before kissing her on the cheek and wishing her goodnight. Spencer pulls out her phone and rings Ashley who has just arrived home and slumps down on her bed before answering. Spencer asks where she's been and she replies nowhere, just at home thinking. Spencer asks if she's okay to which Ashley replies she doesn't know. Spencer says she doesn't get it as they're free and out there. Ashley says they're not in reality as everyone's in their business, especially Paula. Madison is then back at the night club when someone tells her she's late and needs to talk to her. The cheerleaders have kicked Madison off the squad on the claims she is a cheat. The new head cheerleader then tells Kyla there is an opening. Madison walks away and Kyla is quick to follow her, confronting her about the fact Madison told Aiden about Rick. Kyla states she doesn't know what game Madison is playing and says she and Aiden are still friends but now Kyla and Madison aren't. Clay and Sean are walking down the corridor. Sean brings up the paintball again, saying it's in his blood to be a warrior. Madison and Aiden walk together and Aiden asks why she's asking innocent and whether the entire Rick thing was a set up. Madison goes to kiss Aiden but he pulls back before telling her she screwed up and walking away. Madison then states all is fair in love and war. We then see a coach giving an introduction to the Carlin's and the others who have turned up to play paintball. Glen has dressed up rather well for the event. Paula says it isn't a good idea but Arthur says it is. Arthur tells Glen Paula would love it if he picked her. She is excited and runs over but then stops and tells Glen he will have to actually tell her how to shoot the gun. Arthur then chooses Ashley who looks pretty kick ass and dressed to literally kill. She tells him to, on his next go, pick Aiden. Clay then chooses Sean, Glen chooses Kyla, Arthur chooses Aiden and we see Madison running over in her cheerleader uniform. She asks if she's too late and Clay says she isn't and picks them for his team. Paula gets Spencer on Glen's team and she gives him a war cry. Glen then says he may as well have a house plant on his team. The horn blares and everyone runs off. We pan down onto the course. Glen dressed all up in camo moves across the screen with his gun raised, moving his team with him. We see the various teams looking around, looking to shoot something. Kyla is being chased by Madison but Kyla disappears fro view. Sean is messing with his gun and in the process accidently shoots Clay who is then out. Madison states one idiot down, one to go before she moves away with Sean in her wake. Clay is forced to sit down in the 'dead' area. The others move past him laughing at the fact he's out. Paula stops to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Madison then goes past with Sean army crawling behind her. Paula moves out from behind the ruins, just as Ashley goes past and trails her with the gun. Ashley turns to see Paula aiming at her but Paula lowers her gun. In her hesitation Aiden runs past and grabs Ashley, pulling her away. Ashley and Aiden move around an old car with Glen on the other side. Glen makes a run for it and Aiden, along with Ashley, chase after him. Spencer and Glen are crouched down. Glen tells her to cover him but she has no idea what he means, forcing him to explain. He tells her she's the decoy and she isn't happy to hear she might get shot. As Glen makes the move, Spencer doesn't. Glen then comes back and tells her she's a loser. She leaves, telling him to cover himself. Clay is now back on the field and joins Madison and Clay who are behind a car, aiming through the gaps. They spot Aiden and duck. Madison says she has a plan and the two boys turn to listen. She shoots them both, telling them she's better off alone. She runs away and comes face to face with Glen. She raises her hands but Glen tells her there's no surrender. She smirks and lowers her gun, telling her they should make love not war. Glen lowers his gun and in the time the two talk, Spencer sneaks round the corner and shoots Glen. She then delivers one of the best line of the series as she sidles past confidently, "Eat paint, G.I. Jerk,". Glen then has to retire to the 'dead' area. We then see Madison crying and Arthur tells the rest of the team to hold on. Arthur asks if she's okay, to which Madison replies so much has happened these past few days. She then jumps up and shoots him before running off. Kyla comes hurtling through a tunnel and crashes into Aiden. She grabs him and gives him a kiss before raising her gun and shooting him. Ashley then pops around the corner and tells her "Say hi to daddy for me," before shooting her too. Aiden and Ashley then hi-5. Paula appears once more and yet again, Madison is sat down having a whinge about her ankle. Paula is having none of it as the moment Madison stands up she shoots her. Ashley then appears from literally nowhere and fires at Paula, telling her she should have killed her when she had the chance. She also adds a nice little mum onto the end. Spencer then arrives on the scene and looks between the two. We're then back at the High School, Sean is bragging about his shooting at the paintball game. Clay then gets a phone call from Chelsea, claiming she wants to talk and Clay says she wants to talk too. Ashley and Spencer are then walking past laughing and Madison goes past and strides toward the other cheerleaders. She then strips and hands over the uniform, complete with paint marks before walking away in her underwear. Spencer and Ashley look simply shocked as she strides past. Back at the Carlin household the doorbell goes and Paula opens the door to see Ashley who just walks in. She asks if Spencer is there and Paula replies she isn't and that she went to the grocery store with Arthur. Ashley says she'll wait and Paula say that would be okay before walking away and asking if she can get Ashley something while she waits. Ashley politely replies there isn't. Ashley stops her and says it great she's trying to help Spencer and all as it's really important to her but she feels like Paula is merely tolerating her. Paula says she has no idea what she's talking about. Ashley says she believes her and says she has no idea what she and Spencer are going through at that time. Paula then steps forward and tells her she isn't going through the same thing Spencer is. Paula tells Ashley isn't the same as Spencer and Ashley says she understands Paula doesn't want Spencer to be with her but it doesn't matter as Spencer chose her. Paula gives a smarmy smile and says that they'll have to see who she chooses. The two agree that the battle lines are drawn and as Paula leaves, Ashley's face falls. Production Reception Category: Episodes Category:South of Nowhere episodes Category:South of Nowhere Season two episodes